Counting, Insulting, and Realizing
by Sakura.Uchiha.614
Summary: R&R "Me too. Even though I technically didn't do anything wrong. I really think I'm the victim here cause I have a worm in my stomach."


**Counting, Insulting, and Realizing**

**By: Regina Guthrie**

"Grandma Tsunade! Grandma Tsunade! Look at what I taught Sayuri!" Naruto yelled in excitement as he busted through the door that led into the fifth Hokage's office, cradling the small pink and black haired two-year-old in his arms. The hokage's eyebrow twitched slightly as the point on her pencil broke.

"Naruto! What did I tell you about calling me that?!" She screeched at him in anger. Naruto insisted on calling her old ever since she showed him her true look and it drove her insane. She glanced up at him and the little girl, a smile creeping up on her as she took in her student's child. She looked so much like Sakura.

"But you have to see this!" Naruto said happily, ignoring the angry look Tsunade was giving him and placed the little girl on the desk that was scattered with unfinished paper work. He leaned down a bit, until he was the same height as Sayuri and grinned at her.

"I'm waiting, Naruto." Tsunade sighed, propping her chin up with her elbow. Naruto always disturbed her for the most stupidest things. He probably didn't even teach the child before her anything, except maybe how to blow a spit bubble, which Sayuri had known how to do ever since she was three months old.

"Okay! Sayuri, how many fingers am I holding up?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin on his face as he placed four fingers out to her. Sayuri giggled as she grabbed onto one of them and held it.

"A!" She squealed happily, throwing her arms up in the air with wide happy eyes and a huge smile. Tsunade snorted as Naruto fell to the floor, the little girl still in a fit of laughter.

"But... but... but I promise she was counting a few minutes ago!" Naruto screeched to the woman before him with a shocked look taking place on his face. Tsunade shook her head.

"Naruto, Sakura has been trying to get Sayuri to count for months, I doubt you could do it in two hours." Tsunade sighed, scanning the little child before her who was fingering the pens and pencils in a small cup. So many people were trying to get the small child to count at least to five, but she refused to do it. She had learned her 'ABC's already, after trying to teach her them forever! But for some reason she plain out would not corporate.

It wasn't that Sayuri Uchiha wasn't smart; the child was a genius, but for some reason, she refused to learn anything. But when she actually tried, she picked up on it faster then your average two year old.

"You don't understand! I think Sakura did teach them to her! Sayuri just likes the attention she gets when she pretends not to know them!" Naruto complained, pointing at the small girl as a child would do when they complained to their parents how unfair it was that their sibling had gotten something they didn't. Sayuri scrunched her face up at him.

"Me do not!" She wailed, while sticking her tongue out. Naruto glared at the little girl.

"Yes you do!" He insisted, gritting his teeth. Sayuri stuck her tongue out at him with a 'humph' because crossing her arms and looking away from him. Tsunade only watched the two of them act childishly as she sighed.

"Naruto, as much as I love Sayuri's presence, could you please take her else where so I can finish up this work?" The hokage asked as she looked down at the paper work in front of her. Naruto sighed, but nodded, picking the small girl up and walking out of the room.

* * *

"My dad told me that your dad had a stick shoved up his butt!" Tashi yelled with a teasing grin on his face as he pointed a finger at the Hyuga before him.

"Well my daddy told me that your daddy is stupider then a rock!" Hotaru yelled at his cousin as he gritted his teeth, pointing a finger at the Uzimaki before him. Tashi snorted and then glared at the little boy before him who looked just like his father, Neji Hyuga, except for his short brown hair. Tashi was the same way, the spitting image of his father too, except for his nose which belonged to his mother, Hinata Uzimaki.

"Stop fighting!" Ryu whined, stomping one of his small feet on the ground while glaring at his two best friends. Hotaru and Tashi both broke away from their heated glare to look over at the Uchiha before them, a scowl on his cute features. "We already know your daddy has a stick up his butt!" Ryu insisted, pointing towards Hotaru to prove he was talking to him. "And we already know your daddy is stupid." Ryu continued, now pointing at Tashi. Both little boys stared, mouth agape at their best friend but then glared at him.

"Well your dad-- Ouch!" Tashi started but then ended when Hotaru bonked him on the head. "Hey! What was that for!?" Tashi hissed at his cousin, rubbing the sore on top of his head.

"Don't talk about Ryu's daddy! He doesn't know about him, remember? And you're going to make him sad!" Hotaru scolded lowly to the little boy, trying to keep his voice low so Ryu couldn't hear him, which he didn't. The three of them had been outside for hours, playing hide and seek while Ryu's mom had gone to work at the hospital. Naruto was playing with Sayuri since Hotaru's mother, Kari Hyuga, had taken her youngest, Hanami, to visit her grandfather while she had gone on a mission with her husband, Neji. They were currently closest to the Uzimaki household, so that Hinata could keep an eye on them.

"I don't want to play hide and seek anymore, let's play truth or dare!" Tashi yelled happily with a grin on his face.

* * *

"Okay Sayuri. How many fingers am I holding up?" Naruto asked seriously, careful raising two fingers up to the child before him. The atmosphere was thick as he watched the little girl grin at his hand and put up two of her own fingers.

"Twooo!" She sang happily while jumping around in her seat. Naruto rose an eyebrow.

"Why couldn't you answer correctly for grandma Tsunade!?" Naruto shrieked, ripping the hair out of his head while the little girl squealed in laughter at the aggravated look on his face. "This isn't funny, little teme two!" He told her sternly, but she kept on laughing. He had used his fingers to ask the little girl before him what the numbers from one to ten were, and she had answered them all correctly, but when he went to Tsunade, she always said something from the alphabet. After the seventh interruption, Tsunade had threatened him to keep him from coming back by telling him she would forbid him from the Ramen shop for a month.

"Me want to play with Ryu." Sayuri told the man before her with a small giggle and a smile. Naruto sighed, scratching the back of his head but then shook it.

"Not until you show Tsunade that you can count." He told her firmly, sitting back down next to her. Sayuri frowned.

"Me will not!" She replied angrily, shaking her head. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her and then groaned in aggravation, causing her to squeal with laughter again. This child was impossible! Suddenly, something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. Turning his gaze to the little red spheres on the table, he smirked.

"Hey Sayuri, do you like Tomato's?" He asked with an evil grin on his face, the little girl scrunched her face up.

"Yuck!" Was her only reply and Naruto's evil smirk widened.

* * *

"Lady Hokage, the capture was a success, he and his team mates are present in the hall as we speak. Would you like me to take them to the chambers?" A man reported to the woman before her, who looked very annoyed to be interrupted again. She had actually thought it was Naruto at her door at first, not getting the hint that he wasn't smart enough to teach Sayuri how to count, but it was one of the Anbu's she had sent to bring the Uchiha back.

"I suppose I will deal with him and his team now, send them in and I will call when I need them locked away." She sighed, setting her pen down and entwining her fingers together with a scowl on her face. Today was going to be one of those days when nothing got done. As long as she got the whole 'talk to the Uchiha' thing out of the way, she could get back to work and after she was finished deal with him and his team later.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" Tashi asked both boys with an evil grin on his face, looking at them with prying eyes. The Ryu and Hotaru looked at him strangely, but then sighed and shook their heads.

"Dare."

"Dare." They both told him, waiting for the boy to make them do something that might have been interesting. They had already dared him to eat a worm and Tashi wasn't very pleased about it. Tashi glanced at the two for a moment, trying to think of the perfect dare. What would make the two of them angry? Tapping his chin in thought, Tashi looked up towards the sky and then it clicked.

"I dare you both to kiss each others sisters on the cheek!" Tashi yelled out with a silly grin on his face that only widened as he felt the atmosphere become tense. Tashi knew how much Hotaru and Ryu loved their little sisters and how protective they were over them. That's what they get for making him eat a worm!

"He can't kiss Sayuri, she's too pretty for him. He can kiss his own sister!" Ryu yelled angrily, pointing a finger at the Hyuga next to him while gritting his teeth. Hotaru glared at the little boy before him.

"Are you saying that Sayuri is too pretty for me to kiss but Hanami isn't?!" Hotaru gritted out, standing up and pointing a finger at the Uchiha before him, just like he had done.

"Everyone knows Sayuri looks like my mommy! And since my mommy is the prettiest lady in the village that means Sayuri is too, so Hanami isn't even close to as pretty as Sayuri is!" Ryu said with a smile while crossing his arms in triumph for having two very pretty girls in his family. Hotaru growled.

"No! Everyone knows that my mommy is the prettiest and since Hanami looks like my mommy, she's pretty then your sister." Hotaru shot back, sticking his tongue out at his best friend. Ryu scowled.

"Well your sister has weird lavendar eyes!"

"Well your sister had weird pink hair!"

"Well everyone says that she and my mommy are the prettiest!"

"They only say that to make your mommy feel better since your daddy is too cold headed to even come back to tell her for himself like my daddy tells my mommy!"

"Um, I think you mean cold-hearted." Tashi broke through the heated argument to correct his cousin. "And why can't I say something about his dad but you can!" Tashi whined in a it's-not-fair tone. Ryu and Hotaru both turned to glare at the blond boy.

"Shut up!" They yelled at the same time before turning back to each other.

"Don't talk about my daddy you butt-head!" Ryu screeched at the Hyuga before him. "You don't even know him!"

"Neither do you!" Hotaru hissed angrily. Ryu opened his mouth to say something but then closed it, looking down at the ground. As much as he wanted to scream at Hotaru and tell him he was wrong, he couldn't, because he was right. Ryu didn't know his dad, Sasuke hadn't been around since the day he walked away from the village.

"Um, Ryu, are you okay?" Hotaru asked worriedly, his anger gone as he stared at his best friend with wide eyes. The little boy had his hands in fists on either side of his body, his knuckles turning white as his eyes were closed tight, tears streaming down his face, his teeth gritted. "I didn't mean it Ryu!

Don't cry!" Hotaru told him in fear. He didn't want to make Ryu cry! He didn't mean to.

"Hey, Ryu! It's okay! We all know Sayuri's cuter then Hanami!" Tashi tried to make the Uchiha happy, feeling bad also. But all he got were a few more cries and a very mean look from him cousin. Tashi looked at his best friend worriedly, Naruto wasn't going to be very happy with him when he found out his son made the little boy cry.

"Is everything alright over there?" A soft voice called out, a few yards away. Tashi and Hotaru looked up to see Hinata standing in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. She had noticed that the kids were arguing a few moments ago, but didn't think anything of it since they always bickered in between playing games. But when she saw Ryu hunched over and shaking she assumed someone had gotten hurt, with words or physically she did not know.

"Everythings fine! Ryu's just cold!" Tashi hurriedly replied while throwing his arms around the small boy and hugging him to him. "See! Look mom! I'm helping him!" Tashi insisted with a nervous grin, while running his hands up and down Ryu's arms, trying to pretend to make him warmer. He watched his mother raise an eyebrow. Cold? In the middle of June?

"Well... alright. If you need to talk to me Ryu, I'm inside." She called to the little child, not buying her sons words for a minute. He was just as bad a lier as Naruto was. When she closed the door, Tashi took his arms away from the Uchiha and sighed.

"I'm going to tell aunt Tsunade on you two!" Ryu cried, running away from the two boys. Tashi and Hotaru's eyes widdened. They were going to be in so much trouble!

"No! Ryu! Wait! Come back! Tsunade doesn't need to know about this!" Tashi yelled, grabbing his cousins arm and rushing after the Uchiha that was in the lead.

* * *

"You do know there will be a punishment for everything that you have done and if your teammates want to stay here too, they will also be given a punishment for attacking the Anbu's while they tried to bring you back, but not as surviver as your punishment will be?" Tsunade asked, glaring at the Uchiha before her. His face remained motionless as he nodded softly.

He and his team were seated quietly in the chairs across from the Hokage, while she questioned and informed them of all the things that were going to happen to them if they stayed. Not that Sasuke had a choice to stay or not, but his team did. Leaning against the wall behind Tsunade were the three Anbu that had brought he and his team back. Kakashi, Neji, and his wife, Kari.

"I think you should lock him up for a few years, to keep him straight." Neji murmured out, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall with his eyes closed, a scowl taking over his features. The Uchiha glared at the man heatedly. Everyone knew that the Uchiha and Hyuga could not stand each other at all. It was proved many times in the past. It was kind of surprising how close their sons were, even though they mirrored their fathers personalities.

"I think that's a bit cruel. He did kill Orochimaru, and he was one of our bigger threats. I think maybe a few months of probation is in order." Kari countered her husbands statement with a nod of her head, smiling at the Uchiha, trying to make a piece offering, but he only snorted and looked back at the woman before him. Kari scanned the man carefully, taking in every feature of him. His eyes were dark and cold, but polish black and gorgeous. His hair was a dark blueish color that also had a shine to it. If he wasn't so cold, his appearance would have been very welcoming. "Ryu does take after him, doesn't he?" Kari whispered to the man beside her lowly, so no one would hear her. Neji peaked over at the woman and noticed the way she was looking at the Uchiha.

"Are you thinking twice about your choice?" He asked her carefully, narrowing his eyes at her. The cyristal blue eyed girl snapped her attention to the man before her with a scowl.

"Never, he has nothing on you." She whispered while bumping into him playfully. Neji smirked, bumping her back lightly but then turned his attention to the conversation before him.

"I really think the punishment should be discussed af-"

"Grandma Tsunade! Grandma Tsunade! I did it this time!" The woman nearly tipped her desk over in anger as the voice of the very annoying Naruto Uzimaki broke through her words that she was about to speak. Everyone turned their heads towards the door as a very happy, breathless Naruto barged in with a basket of tomatoes and a very terrified little pink and black haired girl in his arms. Tsunade rose an eyebrow.

"What did I tell you! Your not allowed to eat ramen for a month now!" She hissed at him, noticing the shock on his face as he took in the Uchiha in front of her.

"But Grandma Tsunade, you said that if I interrupted you again and Sayuri still didn't know how to count I couldn't have ramen for a month. I got her to count this time!" He said happily, grinning ear to ear. His excitement for Sasuke's return could wait! He had to get her to count before she stopped again.

"Naruto, Sayuri can't count!" Tsunade screeched, standing up and slamming her hands down onto the desk angrily.

"Just watch!" Naruto insisted, placing the small child on the desk once again, as he did before and knelt down to his level. Sasuke stared wide eyed at the little girl but then concealed the look on his face. The little girl must have been Sakura's child, her pink hair and emerald eyes could not have been inherited by anyone other then her. "Okay, Sayuri, how many fingers am I holding up?" Naruto asked in excitement as he held four up to her. Sayuri looked at him worriedly.

"B." She answered unsure, smiling happily as she watched the woman before her get in raged at Naruto.

"What did I tell you!? No Ramen for a-"

"Wait! I'm not done!" Naruto insisted, keeping his fingers up while reaching into the basket to pull a red tomato out and next to his fingers. "How many fingers, Sayuri?" He asked he with an evil smirk. The child before him eyes widened as she leaned away from him.

"Four! Four!" She shrieked while standing up on the desk and running into Tsunade's arms. Everyone looked at the child and Naruto in bewilderment but he didn't notice. He was just too proud.

"Naruto, don't tell me you threatened this pore little girl with a tomato to make her learn how to count." Tsunade gritted out, running her fingers through the soft black and pink curls of the little girl before her. Naruto opened his mouth to talk but was interrupted.

"He did! He did! He make me eat one! Now me going to die because me gots tomato decease!" The little girl shrieked out in a whine, hugging the woman before her tighter.

"Hey, the bubble gum haired kid is kinda cute, isn't she?" Suigetsu smirked, speaking up as he took in the little girls appearance. He was merely talking to himself, but everyone glanced at him for a moment, but then at Naruto who rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I can't believe you did that Naruto." Kari scowled at him, her hands on her hips as she walked over to the desk, putting her hands out. "C'mere Sayuri, it's okay. He's just a air head." She told her sweetly. Sayuri giggled before running over to her, being scooped up into her arms as Kari cuddled her to her.

"But! But! But she knew how to count!" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms over his chest angrily. Tsuande sighed and shook her head, turning back to the Uchiha and his team before her.

"I think I'm going to have to deal with you guys lat-"

"Aunt Tsunade! Aunt Tsunade!" A cry was heard from down the hallway.

"Is that Ryu?" Kari asked in a worried voice. He sounded as though he was crying.

"I put money on it that Tashi did it." Kakashi spoke up with a sigh, pulling his book out of his vest and flipped through the pages. Naruto scowled.

"Why do we always asume Tashi did it?!"

"Because he's your son!" Everyone, besides Sasuke and his team, yelled together at the blond haired male. Sasuke rose an eyebrow. The dobe had a kid? That was surprising. Who in their right minds would have a child with him.

"Kakashi, could you go fetch Sakura from the hospital, it seems as though she is needed here. Tell her to hurry and that I have her children in my office." Tsunade instructed, pushing her papers away from her and resting her chin in her hand. Sasuke watched her and then looked at the little pink haired girl, only to meet with her emerald eyes as she stared at him.

So she was Sakura's daughter, huh? And apparently she had another one. It made him angry inside to think that Sakura had children that probably weren't his. That someone else had touched her as he had. They could have been his, but chances were that they weren't.

All attention was drawn to the doorway as a sniffling little black haired boy came through the door, running straight for the Blond woman he had been calling for. Sasuke's eyes widened instantly, as his breath got caught in his throat. He could since the shock in his team mates beside him but he ignored it. His mind was going crazy as he took in the little boys appearance. He looked just like him when he was younger. The spitting image of him.

"Ryu, what happened to you?" Tsunade asked worriedly as she scooped the crying four year old up into her arms. He sniffled slightly before whipping his eyes. Everyone was looking at him, waiting for his response.

"W-well"

"I promise I didn't do it this time! It was Hotaru's fault completely!" Tashi yelled while running into the room with his cousin behind him. He nodded his head a few times to prove his point before pointing at the boy behind him. "He made Ryu cry! Cause he wasn't thinking cause he's stupid!" Tashi insisted with a goofy smile. Hotaru glared at the boy before him.

"Your the one who ate the worm idiot!" He yelled, hitting the blond boy on the head lightly.

"Hotaru Hyuga!" Kari hissed, causing the little boy to flinch slightly at his mothers tone. She never used an angry tone with him and his sister unless she was really disappointed in them, which only make him feel more worse then he already did. "What did he do to you, Ryu?" Kari turned to the little boy in Tsunade's arms, speaking to him sweetly.

"He-"

"Let me tell the story! Let me tell!" Tashi chanted, jumping up and down with his hand raised. Tsunade sighed.

"You children have become very troublesome lately." She murmured but then nodded to Tashi for him to tell. He grinned widely before clearing his throat.

"Well we were playing truth or dare and Hotaru and Ryu dared me to eat a worm." Everyone looked at him in horror.

"Please tell me you didn't eat the worm." Kari asked in horror as she wrinkled her nose at the small boy.

"I had to, it was a dare." He shrugged and then continued. "But then I dared them to kiss the other ones sister on the cheek and Ryu got mad and said Sayuri was too pretty for Hotaru to kiss and that he could kiss his own sister. And then Hotaru was all like 'are you calling my sister ugly' and Ryu was all like 'Well my mommy is the prettiest lady and Sayuri looks like her so she's prettier then your sister' and then Hotaru was all like ' No! My mommy is the prettiest and since my sister looks like her, she is prettier then Sayuri' and then Ryu was all like-"

"So basically, they just got into a fight?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow. Hotaru prayed that they would just leave it at that. If his mom and dad found out that he had said something about Ryu's dad, he's be in trouble because he wasn't allowed to talk about Sasuke. But with a cousin like Tashi, things were never that simple.

"No! I was getting to the good part!" He insisted while pouting, not happy he was interrupted. Tsunade sighed but nodded for him to continued, rubbing Ryu's back lightly while hugging him to her. He had stopped crying a bit and was now quiet. "And then Ryu was all like 'well your sister had weird eyes' and then Hotaru was all like 'Well your sister has weird hair' and then Ryu was all like 'Well everyone says my mommy and sister are prettier!' and the Hotaru was all like... are you ready! this is the good part!" Tashi said with a silly grin as he happily announced the arrival.

"Well could you please get onto it?" Karin asked in announce. She wasn't exactly the happiest person when she saw the little Sasuke look-a-like come through the doors. Indecating that he was probably his son. Tashi glance at her with a smile but then nodded.

"And then Hotaru was all like 'Well they only say that cause your daddy isn't there to tell her that like my daddy tells my mommy cause he's could headed and left!' I tried to tell him he meant cold hearted but he told me to shut up and the Ryu was all like 'Don't talk about my daddy! You don't even know him!' and then Hotaru was all like 'Neither do you' and then and then and then... I think that's the end." Tashi said thoughtfully, tapping his chin but then grinned. "See I told you I didn't do anything this time."

"Hotaru..." Kari growled at the little boy that stood next to his cousin.

"You mean Hotaru! How you not think me pretty and be mean to my Ryu! You not me boyfriend no more!" Sayuri scolded with a 'humph' while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh! And he said that you were dumber then a box of rocks, dad." Tashi turned to his father, nodding his head as he spoke.

"That's cause you said my daddy had a stick shoved up his butt! And then you were going to say something about Ryu's Daddy too but I stopped you!" Hotaru yelled angrily at his annoying cousin.

"Tashi! What did I tell you about talking to the Little teme's about teme!" Naruto yelled angrily at his son with a scowl on his face. Tsunade snorted slightly at Naruto's nicknames for the little Uchiha's but then straightened up.

"I think the two of you should be punished." Neji spoke up, glancing down at his son and his nephew. He might hate Sasuke Uchiha, but he did like Ryu, even though he didn't show it really. Ryu was a good kid after all, nothing like his father in Neji's mind.

"I know, I'm sorry." Hotaru murmured while dropping his head down slightly.

"Me too. Even though I technically didn't do anything wrong. I really think I'm the victim here cause I have a worm in my stomach." Tashi sighed, placing one of his hands on his stomach and rubbing it lightly. Everyone looked at him in discuss.

It wasn't until then that Sakura and Kakashi came through the door and everyone looked towards them. Sasuke took in her appearance carefully, not missing one detail. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it.

"I'm sorry for whatever Tashi made Ryu do this time! It won't happen again!" Sakura immediately said while coming closer to the hokage, holding her arms out for the little boy who gladly reached for her. Sakura cuddled him to her chest and kissed his ear before rocking back and forth. She knew he had been crying because his face was all red and swollen but she couldn't totally baby him until she knew what had happened.

"Ommy! Hotaru said me no pretty and hurt my Ryu!" Sayuri tattled while wiggling in Kari's arms, trying to get free. Kari allowed the little girl to get down and watched as she stood there for a moment, debating on where to go but then headed towards the Uchiha in the chair. Sakura's eyes widened as they came into contact with the black orbs of her children's father. He was home. After all this time, he was sitting there and he was home.

"Sayuri, get away from him, he's a criminal." Tsunade scowled at the little girl as she continued to walk forward.

"No. He me Addy!" She squealed happily while jumping up into his lap, cuddling up into his chest with a giggle. Everyone stiffened and the room became silent as they watched the little girl kiss his neck quickly since it was the only thing she could reach.

Sasuke stared down at the child in shock, but hesitantly, shocking everyone in the room, wrapped his arms around her small form. She was so small and he knew she was his, Ryu was all the proof he needed to know that Sakura had his children. His fingers traced little circles over her clothed back as he watched her with his mouth slightly gaped. She played with the material of his shirt and giggled when his hot breath his to top of her head.

"Let me down too!" Ryu insisted, wiggling in his mothers grip. Sakura held onto him tighter, not wanting to let him go to Sasuke. She was afraid that he'd hurt them, that he'd take them from her. Sasuke glanced up and noticed his sons squirming body and smirked.

"Let him go, Sakura. I want to hold him too." Sasuke insisted, moving Sayuri over just a bit to make room for Ryu to sit on his lap too. Sakura hesitated, but then sighed as she let the little boy go and watched as he rushed over to his father, climbing into his arms.

"I think I might just let him go and suspend him from missions for a year." Tsunade whispered at she watched the two little Uchiha's talk to their father.

* * *

"Addy! Higher! Higher!" Sayuri squealed as her father pushed onto the metal seat, causing the little girl to shriek in laughter as her pink and black curls were twirling around her face and the cool air washed over her being.

"Mr. Sasuke! Push me higher too!" Hanami shrieked happily as the Uchiha did as she asked, watching the two little girls giggle as he pushed them on the swings. He smirked lightly, shaking his head at the two of them. They got so excited over the smallest things.

It had been seven months since Sasuke was forced back into the village and he couldn't have been happier. After a month or so, he made Sakura his wife, that way he could have his children too. And to tell the truth, he sorta... loved her. It was hard to say still, but he knew he did. Sakura meant a lot to him, just like the two angels she had helped him create.

Ryu was starting at the academy in a month, along with Tashi and Hotaru and Sasuke couldn't be happier. Ryu seemed pleased with the fact, as did he. Naruto was practically pushing his son to go, excited to have a new sparing partner and happy that he could teach him too. Sasuke wasn't sure about Neji though, from what Sakura said Kari had told her that Neji was sorta regretting him going in a way, but who could blame him. After everything Sasuke had went through on his way to becoming a ninja, he sort of wasn't all so happy about Ryu going either.

Sasuke glanced over to the monkey bares for a moment and his smirk widened when he took in the three little boys playing on them. Ryu was upside down, trying to touch the ground with his hands, as the other two were doing too. They were probably trying to see who could reach it first and by the looks of it, no one was going to when. They were pretty far off the ground to begin with.

"Sasuke-kun! C'mere! Quick!" Sakura shrieked loudly, causing Sasuke to jump slightly but look over to her and Kari, who were sitting on a bench beside the sidewalk joggers usually went down, or bikers. He hesitated but started to move away from the swings and over to his wife.

"Addy! Come back!" Sayuri yelled sadly.

"I'll be right back." He assured her before moving over to the pink haired woman and her brown haired friend. Without waiting for him to ask what she wanted, Sakura took his hand in hers and placed it on her stomach. Every thing was still for a moment as Sasuke watched Sakura's face as she kept her gaze on his hand. "Sakura, I-"

"Shhh... Give it a moment." She told him, stroking the skin of his hand lightly as she waited for him to feel it. Two seconds later Sasuke felt a slightly bump on his palm and his eyes grew wide as he looked down at his wife's four month old pregnant belly.

"Did you feel it? It's a kicker, mine doesn't even kick half as much as that little one does." Kari smiled as she placed her hand on her own stomach, rubbing over it softly. Sasuke looked over to her and nodded with a smirk before looking back at Sakura. A moment later, he felt it again and chuckled, moving his hand in a circle, caressing her stomach and the baby inside. Sakura watched him with a smile on her face.

"Kari's is a girl." Sakura whispered to him. Sasuke glanced at Kari but then at his wife, knowing she had more to say. "Our's is a boy though." She whispered, leaning over slightly to kiss the top of his head, since he was nealed down and a lot lower then she was.

"Sayuri told was it was a boy." He whispered, his rubbing stopped when the baby kicked him again, he smirked and leaned down, kissing the fabric that covered the skin of her belly. Kari smiled at the two of them.

"Ryu's not going to be happy." Kari said with a giggle as the two Uchiha's looked over at her. Sasuke smirked and nodded.

"Sharing Sayuri isn't going to be easy for him." Sasuke said with a chuckle at the thought. Sayuri was Ryu's according to his son and if anyone wanted her they had to go through him first. Sasuke smirked at the thought. As long as Ryu was there, he wouldn't have to chase the boys away because his son would be the one chasing.

"Addy! Come back! Hanami is slowing down!" Sayuri shrieked as she kicked her feet, trying to make herself move higher but it didn't work. Sasuke smirked at his daughter and Kari's little girl as she too was doing the same thing as Sayuri.

"I'm coming!" Sasuke told them, standing up. He leaned over and planted a kiss on his wifes cheek before going to the two children. Sakura smiled as she watched him begin to push the two little girls up into the air. The smile only grew as she watch his own smile form on his lips. Sasuke Uchiha was smiling, and happy and she had had something to do with it.

..

..

..

..

..

..

"Ryu, your dad is a sissy! Look at him!" Tashi teased, pointing at the older Uchiha that was smiling while pushing the two little girls on the swing. Ryu's eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Yea well, your daddy's over there picking his nose behind that tree!" Ryu countered, pointing towards the huge tree to the right and sure enough there Naruto was... picking his nose.

"I see the resemblance, one eats worms and the other picks his boogers!" Hotaru joked while laughing, Ryu joining in. Tashi's cheeks began to turn pink as he gritted his teeth.

"Shut up!"

* * *

ALOT OF PEOPLE HAVE BEEN TELLING ME TO GET A BETA AND I DID! (She doesn't beta my author notes though)

_**"Hello all 8D Lol. This is Kari-Chan, Momo's new beta. Yay. 3"**_

Also, Neji's wife, Kari and their kids belong to her, they are her OC's, like Ryu and Sayuri are mine.

So, anyone else find chapter 482 a shocker... I know I did. The funny thing is I NEVER read the chapters of naurto, NEVER. I just read what others say in their author notes or something and piece what they say together, or not, doesn't really matter to me. But when I read someones author note and they said something about Sakura asking Sasuke to take her with him again, I was googling the chapter so fast it wasn't even funny! But! once again, all us Sasusaku fans are going to be let down probably... *sigh*

Anyways! Naruto just has become a huge mess, I used to love it, but after taking Sasuke away from the leaf village nothing seemed right again. I don't even watch Naruto or read about it anymore. I actually took a long break from Naruto a while ago when I watched the episode in Japanese when he left, I was in sixth grade when I was in love with the show and then by the end of it, I refused to watch it. Now I'm in ninth grade and still will not watch or read anything of it unless Sasuke and Sakura are in it together, but even then I'm picky. I only stay connected with Naruto (even though it's very minor connection) for the sasusaku pairing, the second they screw them up to where they have NO chance at all together is when they loose my selected rating as a viewer. I will continue to write here and that's all.

In a way though, I really think if they allow Sakura to go with Sasuke and his team, they could actually improve their ratings. Everyone expects him to say 'no' or 'your annoying' (which he probably does because the whole show has become predictable in my opinion), but could you just imagine the shock everyone would be in if he actually did take her with him. I mean, I would become a every week viewer if it happened! So that's one extra viewer! And I'm pretty sure there are others.

I also feel that what they did to Sasuke was not right at all. That whole shit about his clan and Itachi being piratically Innocent RIGHT AFTER Sasuke killed him and how the Leaf Village were the ones who actually destroyed his clan and Itachi really loved him so much he couldn't kill him. It made me so screwed up for hours, I was crying and dying inside because I could just imagine what that felt like. To have everyone taken away from you by the person you loved and admired most, and then have them tell you they wanted to kill you when you got older. Then you live all your life alone until you find a small family in a team you had to be put with and feeling a bit whole again. But then finding out that the only home you had left, wanted you dead too and the only reason they didn't kill you was because the one you thought hated you, protected you and you had killed them. Can you blame the guy from being so fucked up? Everyone says they hate him because he's the way he is but really, it's not his fault.

I love Sasuke to death, he and Sakura. And it just kills me to watch him go through the life he has to live. That's another reason why I refuse to be an admirer of the show, because that would be an admirer of the man who wrote it, and believe me, I'm not very pleased with his work so far. He didn't have to write it the way he did.I know alot of you like him and his show, so I'm sorry if I offended any of you, I was just stating my opinion. It's nothing against any of your ideas or beliefs on the same subject. I'm just venting XD.


End file.
